One Shot - Surpresa by Anne Cullen Volturi, Cliterária e StewPattinson
by Kawanne Carrera
Summary: Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice Jasper decidem fazer uma festa surpresa para uma amiga querida. Mas nem tudo saiu como o planejado...


_**Capítulo Único - Surpresa Especial**_

 _ **POV Isabella Swan**_

Indignada, assim que estou no momento.

\- Emmett, você disse que o Sounders Organizations era uma empresa confiável.

\- Eu não tenho culpa, pelo menos vai dar como comidas. Como eu ia adivinhar que iam desmarcar?

\- Agora como outras duas empresas de decoração estão ocupadas também, nós mesmos vamos organizar salão. - Edward falou irritado.

\- Ficar brigando também não vai dar em nada. São duas da tarde, vamos comprar o que vamos precisar pra decoração e amanhã ajeitamos. - Alice falou em toda sua calma.

\- Se ela não fosse nossa amiga eu largava essa festa. - Japer falou esfregando os olhos.

Ela tem muita sorte, decidimos fazer uma festa sobrepresa pra ela e equipe de organização desmarca justo hoje. Mas como ela nos traz muita felicidade vamos fazer esse sacrifício, fazer o que?

\- Isso é uma cara dela. - Rosalie fala rindo do outro sofá, quase caindo dele. Seria legal se ela caísse.

* Ela *, felizmente, viajou para Seattle e só vai poder aman amanhã, então daremos um jeito dela poder pedir ao salão de festa.

\- Vamos correr pra Port Angeles. - Jasper lavantou pegando a chave da sua Hillux, eo seguimos.

Conheci ela na faculdade, ambas estávamos cursando engenharia. Ao longo dos dias ficamos amigas, e agora somos todos somos um grupo.

Edward é meu noivo, nos conhecemos desde o Ensino Médio, começamos a namorar e agora somos noivos. Claro que tenemos vários desentendimentos, mas nosso amor e cumplicidade é maior.

Rosalie é irmã dele, nós dois nos damos muito bem. Emmett é o namorado dela, com seu jeito brincalhão ele anima a turma. Alice estudou com uma gente no Ensino Médio, assim como Jasper, eles dois formam um belo casal.

\- Esse negócio de organização não é comigo. - Edwrad resmungou.

\- Deixa de ser chato, é por nossa amiga. - Me encostei nele the dando um selinho.

\- Mais unsEDD e me calo. - Falou zombeteiro e o dei um tapinha rolando os olhos.

\- Aquietem o fogo aí. - Alice falou divertida.

\- Vai te catar anã.

\- Você quer conhecer meu salto, Cullen? Espero que não.

\- Deixem de vocês, parecem crianças. - Rosalie falou em negação e os dois bufaram, Edward e Alice semper tem estas briguinhas, mas é brincadeira.

\- Você já compreendeu o presente? Você sabe sabem que você ama, independente do que para.

\- Claro Jazz, compre uma coleção toda de Cinquenta Tons de Cinza. - Emmett fala zombeteiro movendo como sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

\- Eu comprei uma chaveiro de tartaruga, foi caro esse bichinho, mas não era ideia do que comprar. Mas se eu ver algo legal compro também. - Jasper é terrível com presentes.

\- Compreende uma coleção de Os Instrumentos Mortais, assim espero que boa, ainda não disponível. - Alice fala estremecendo.

\- Só acho que o jejum para o salão, ela ama passar o aniversário com uma família.

\- Fica tranquilo Edward, tenho um plano. - Alice fala misteriosa.

\- Já que é assim. - Ele dá de ombros.

(...)

Chegamos a uma loja de avaliações que são muito bem comentadas em Port Angeles, e começamos a procurar o que iríamos precisar.

\- Como ela é super alto astral, que tal uma gente comprar umas coisas amarelas, vermelhas, etecetera? - Alice indaga passando pelas prateleiras da loja.

\- Pode ser. Como o salão é grande vamos comprar bastante balão. Amarelo e branco eu acho. - Rosalie diz pensativa.

\- Não vamos esquecer de algumas fitinhas coloridas, e alguma vez comemorada, ela ama o aniversário dela. - Falo achando uns pacotes com letras de papelão colorido, pegando como que a Iire precisa.

\- Que tal jogo de luz. - Edward sugere apontando para prateleira ao lado.

\- Boa.

\- Já peguei os balões, fitinhas e um rolo de linha. - Alice volta com um carrinho.

\- Peguei como plaquinhas com letras, tudo de cola quente e pano. - Falo mostrando minha cesta.

\- Pegamos uns jogos de luzes. - Emmett fala com duas caixas.

\- Será se falta alguma coisa? - Pergunto olhando ao redor pensativa.

\- Só como bebidas, vamos pagar logo isso. - Jasper toma a frente indo para o caixa.

Logo seguimos para um mercado onde pegamos como bebidas, uma vez que uma comida por conta do Buffet da empresa que contratamos.

\- É pessoal, vamos pra casa guardar energia porque amanhã vai renderizar. - Alice falou saltitante e todos concordamos. Ela é boa amiga e merece uma festinha, ela é uma boa amiga e merece uma festinha. Segui ainda repetindo o mantra. Essa organização, sei não.

(...)

Decidimos então nos encontrar no salão 13:30 para podermos organizar tudo, pois hoje é domingo e todos estão todos de folga do trabalho.

\- Boa tarde belezuras, que tal um pouco de trabalho? - Emmett chega no salão com Rosalie.

\- Eu aceito Emmett, vai logo pendurando estes balões. Nada de corpo mole, bora, bora. - Alice o arrasta para perto de uma escada ou mandando subir.

\- Já está terminando de encher os balões? - Rosalie perguntou mexendo nos pacotes.

\- Já, ajeita como letras em ordem na fita pra colocar na parede de fundo. - Respondo enquanto termino de amarrar um balão. E puxo mais outro. Vendo Alice arrastando Jasper de um lado para outro para colocar um pano rosa bebê em um estilo meio caído, enquanto Emmett yet adiciona os balões. Depois de um tempo começa um barulho como gatos brigando.

\- NA CABEÇA O SHAMPOO, LAVE BEM O SEU ... PÉ, O SEU PÉ ...

\- EMMETT, Michael Jackson sentiria inveja de você. - Edward chamou a atenção dele fazendo todo mundo rir e ele bufar.

\- Se eu não fosse mecânico daria um ótimo cantor, mamãe semper disse. - Reclama indignado.

\- Tá certo Emmett, tá certo. Sempre acredite nos seus sonhos. - Rosalie fala para ele que se anima e continua a arrumar os balões. - Não importa o quão absurdo. - Sussurrou conspiratória para nós e demos risadinhas.

\- Acabaram os balões, falta mais o que? - Edward pergunta ao redor e ao olhar. - Mesas. - Vai em direção à elas começando a limpar, enquanto faço florzinha com os balões.

\- Terminou aí Rose?

\- Acabei de colocar uma última letra.

\- Vamos colocar no fio e dar pro Emmett finalizar ali.

Logo a nossa organização vai prosseguindo, arrumamos como mesas com panos brancos, rosas e lilás, deixando um espaço grande no meio do salão para dançar. Jasper trouxe todo o seu equipamento de DJ, pois ele vai comandar o começo da festa, depois vem o contratado. Terminamos o letreiro dela no fundo, jogos de luzes, colocamos como bebidas no refrigerador que alugamos e deixa-o faltar perto do buffet.

Como já somos 18:00 vamos todos para nossas respectivas casas tomar nosso banho. Infelizmente não pude ajudar Edward no dele, pois estávamos quase em cima da hora. Ele vestia uma camisa polo branca, calça jeans e tênis. Eu estou em um vestido vermelho que vem moldando meu corpo, maquiagem simples e algumas jóias. Rapidamente seguimos para o salão que estava muito bem arrumado até, os outros já oferecidos. Rosalie em um vestido justo azul e maquiagem marcada, assim como Alice em seu vestido rosa bebê. Os homens que aparecem a Edward, mas Emmett estava em uma camisa social azul anil, jeans e sapatênis. Jasper estava com sua camisa verde e colete preto por cima, jeans e tênis.

\- Ficou um arraso aqui. - Alice fala animada e teve uma batida.

\- Boa tarde, uma encomenda do senhor McCarty? - Chega um rapaz uniformizado na porta com uma prancheta na mão.

\- Eu. - Emmett corre pegando a prancheta parapluger. - Vão deixando naquela mesa principal sem fundo.

Sim Senhor. - Fala indo para fóruns voltando com mais algumas pessoas trazendo os doces e salgadinhos diversos. Logo entram duas moças com um bolo de três andares rosa e branco com uma bonequinha loira sentada no topo.

\- Parece ela. - Jasper fala zombeteiro.

\- Parece mesmo. - Emmett concorda e rimos. Logo os tempos vão saindo.

\- Já são 19:40, pois as pessoas devem estar para pedir. Vamos deixar o porto aberto. - Rosalie vai abrindo o portão e logo aparecem Jacob e Leah, uns conhecidos nossos.

\- Uau, quem arrumou isso aqui está de parabéns. - Leah se pronuncia abismada.

\- Muito obrigada, nossos serviços são 600 dólares, mas como você é amiga nossa fazemos por 900. - Alice brinca nos fazendo rir.

\- E a aniversariante? - Jacob pergunta balançando uma sacola.

\- Coloca naquela caixa que parece um arco-íris no canto. - Edward aponta o local. - Podem se sentar, fiquem à vontade que logo a chega de aniversariante.

Jasper assume sua posição e uma das músicas do David Guetta em volume mediano.

\- Oi pessoal. - Alec cumprimenta chegando.

\- Bela festa! - Renesmee exclama animada e vem nos fulfillmentar, mas logo eles são seus resultados na caixa e se sentaram.

E assim foram chegando como pessoas. Seth, Paul, Jéssica, Victoria, James, Ângela, Kate e diversos nossos conhecidos. Alguns convidados até invadiram uma pista de dança enquanto tocava músicas eletrônicas comandadas por Jasper que de vez em quando fazia charme lá.

\- Os primos da aniversariante acabaram de avisar que estão vindo. - Alice chega saltitando mais do que normal de tanta animação.

\- Certo. Vou avisar o pessoal. - Digo e corro para onde Jasper tocava Rockaboy e peço o microfone.

 **\- Boa noite galera**. - Ouço umas respostas. **\- Fomos avisados que a aniversariante tá vindo aí, então vamos fazer silêncio para ela ter uma surpresa maior ainda ok? E quando ela recebe todos os gritos "Surpresa" certo?** \- Escuto como afirmativas e saio da nave do Jazz e os convidados apenas conversam baixinho.

\- Senhora Anunciadora, estão em uma rua daqui. - Edward avisa me pegando pela cintura me dando um beijo.

\- Você está com mais, vamos para perto do porto. - Rosalie fala nervosa nos levando para o local e algumas pessoas também se aproximam.

Logo podemos escutar o barulho de carro parando e do portão abrindo, onde vemos uma mulher de cabelos loiros nos olhando confusa.

\- SURPRESA. - Todos gritamos e ela se assusta a princípio, mas logo começou um rir.

\- Vocês são assim? - Pergunta pasma nos olhando.

\- Tudo pela nossa baixinha preferida Senhorita Paulinha Halle. - Emmett fala animado a levantando em um abraço a girando.

\- AH MEU DEUS, VOCÊS SÃO DIVOS DEMAIS. - Ela grita animada depois que Emmett a solta vindo nos abraçar.

\- Eu não sei nem como agradecer. - Ela fala feliz em uma decoração melhor.

\- Você merece flor. - Falo a abraçando e pulamos em círculos e rimos, logo congressos todos os convidados que comparecem, e vamos para a própria mesa. Tyler, o Dj contratado, chega e assume seu posto, então Jasper se junta à nós na mesa.

\- Quando você disse que estava em uma situação e precisão da minha ajuda, nunca imaginei isso.

\- Somos bons. - Edward Pisca Maroto.

\- Aliás, não estou vendo Riley aqui.

\- Seu gato está terminando o plantão, aquieta o fogo mulher. - Alice fala maliciosa nos fazendo rir.

\- Sério, não sei como agradecer essa festa. - Paulinha repete.

\- Paulinha, você é muito animada, ama comemorar o seu aniversário, é super prestativa, alto astral, divertida, doce. Você merece. - Rosalie fala a abraçando que fica chorosa.

\- Feliz aniversário Baby. - Riley se pronuncia atrás dela, que se o abraçando.

Assim seguimos a noite, conversando besteira, falando da festa e coisas assim. Em algum momento, todos começam a se levantar para dançar.

Levanto levando Edwrad comigo.

\- O que vamos fazer aqui, Bella? - Ele perguntou enquanto eu o arrastava pelo corredor do salão.

\- Você já descobriu. - Disse ainda o puxando, até que encontrei a sala que queria.

\- É o quarto de limpeza, Bella. O que vamos fazer aqui?

\- Você é meio lentinho. - Disse dando um selinho dele e puxando para dentro. - Mas eu ainda amo muito você. - Acrescentei fechando a porta eo empurrando contra ela. Em alguns segundos ele entendeu o que eu queria e começou a corresponder meu beijo.

\- Aqui? - Perguntou.

\- Exatamente aqui. - Disse pulando em seu colo e mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, o fazendo gemer.

\- E se nos pegarem? - Questionou enquanto nos virava. Agora era eu que estava prensada contra uma porta.

\- Você nunca é importou com isso.

Pulei, descendo do seu colo e minhas mãos para a sua calça. Abri o zíper e puxe seu seu membro para fóruns, o apertando levemente. Edward tomou uma cabeça para trás e me puxou de encontro a ele, mas eu afastei. Eu tinha outras ideias para aquela noite.

Meus dedos se enroscaram sem cós de sua calça e me abaixei sorrindo maliciosamente. Quando Edward percebeu onde eu ia, sua respiração ficou mais rápida e descompassada.

\- Eu já disse que você me deixou muito feliz, ajudando a arrumar a festa? - Perguntei o apertando um pouco mais.

\- Na-não. - Gaguejou em resposta.

\- Pois você me deixou. Nossa amiga também ficou muito feliz.

\- Hum .. - Murmurou gemendo com uma pressão que eu fazia nas mãos. - Bella ...

\- E agora eu vou mostrar o quão feliz você me deixa. - Disse me ajoelhando e puxando seu membro, já bastante duro, para forums.

Suas mãos se enrolaram em meu cabelo e eu o coloquei na boca enquanto ele ditava o ritmo com as mãos eo quadril.

\- Bella ... - Eu ouvi ele gemer meu nome, e quando olhei para cima, seus olhos vazios e uma última camada de suor em sua testa. Ele não duraria muito mais se eu continuasse com esse ritmo. Depois de chupá-lo mais um pouco e ouvir seus gemidos, o soltei e pude ouvi-lo protestando.

\- Na minha boca não, amor. Em outro lugar. - Respondi sorrindo e suas mãos vieram até meu vestido, ou erguendo.

\- E onde seria? - Perguntou mordiscando meu pescoço com uma mão espalmada em minha bunda.

\- Como se você não soube-esse. - Gaguejei quando ele chupou meu pescoço. - Isso vai deixar marca.

\- A ideia é essa. - Ele me ergueu e voltou a me prensar contra a porta. Meu vestido estava erguido. Pude sentir sua mão me acariciando e afastando uma calcinha para o lado.

\- Edward ... - Gemi seu nome e tombei uma cabeça para trás quando os dedos me invadiram.

\- Sim? - Perguntou inocentemente, com seus dedos bombeando dentro de mim.

\- Por favor. - Supliquei. - Eu preciso de você.

\- E você me tem. - Declarou atacando meus lábios com desejo e tirando seus dedos de mim. Meu sorriso morreu, mas logo voltou a crescer, porque ele estava dentro de mim outra vez. Mas essa vez não são seus dedos.

\- Edward ...

\- O aniversário não é meu, mas é um belo presente. - Gemeu estocando fundo em mim, fazendo minhas costas se chocarem contra a porta.

\- Deus ... Isso ... - Mordi os lábios para abafar meus gemidos, que ficaram mais altos. Minhas pernas ou apertaram, tentando fazer com que fique ainda mais fundo. E minhas mãos arranhavam suas costas.

\- Bella ... - Ele sussurrou mordicando minha ouelha. Eu consegui sentir meu clímax se aproximando, e não conseguiu evitar gritar seu nome.

\- Edward, Deus! Eu vou ... - Malvado tempo de falar, a minha mera morte e amoleci nos braços dele, que estocava com um ritmo frenético, quase chegando ao seu próprio ápice.

\- Bella ... - Gemeu meu nome e mordeu meu ombro, se liberando dentro de mim.

\- Saiam já daí! - Ouvimos Alice gritar, do outro lado da porta. Nossa pequena festa particular had acabado.

Depois de recompostos, voltamos pro salão onde nossos amigos nos olhavam maliciosos e apenas fomos para pista de dança.

\- Gente, olha esse chaveiro que o Jasper me deu de tartaruga. Ele tem cara de Ruarez. - Paulinha vem saltitando mostrando tal tartaruga e volta para Riley nos fazendo rir.

\- Acho que a Paulinha gostou da festinha. - Edward fala baixinho encostando sua testa na minha.

\- Eu também acho, e espero que ela ainda fique muito tempo com uma gente.

\- Ela arrasta vocês meninas para o mundo da perversão amor.

\- Mais é claro amor, até porque ...

Se Eu Sou Perva ...

A CULPA É DA PAULINHA

(* - * - * - * - * - * - *)

Notas Kawanne Cullen Volturi: Fruta que faliu, niver da diva Paula hoje. \ O /

Eu desejo paz, amor, alegria, sucesso, e muitas fics por aí. Chegou a hora de provarmos que aprendemos muito com nossa professora e eu, Indiara e Gabi viemos mostrar o nosso diploma valeu a pena. Espero de todo o meu coração que você goste diva. ?￢ﾝﾤ

Enredo: StewPattinson (Indiara Oliveira) e Cliterária (Gabi Fernandes)

Desenvolvimento de Texto: Kawanne Cullen Volturi

Capa: Kátia Sofi

Quente: Cliterária (Gabi Fernandes)

Cúmplice: Nilcia Silva

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PAULINHA \ o /


End file.
